Adolescent Memories
by Brooklyn Peayl
Summary: Sora finds his old diary buried under his mountain of a bed, and decides to flip through it. While musing over his past obsession with a certain silver haired friend, he realizes something. He’s still not over him. One-Shot. Fluff. SoRi


WHOA. I'M ALIVE?!

Actually, yes. I am. I've just been lurking in the ff shadows, submitting reviews without logging in and causing all kinds of chaos! –Happieeee-

I don't really know what inspired a KH fanfic (haha okay, I do), but I wanted to write a one shot without any OC's in it. IMAGINE THAT!

Ew. I'm all capital letters tonight. Sorrrryyy. I'm extremely enthusiastic!

**Author: **The Incomparable Brooklyn Peayl (haha conceited much?)

**Summary: **Sora finds his old diary buried under his mountain of a bed, and decides to flip through it. While musing over his past obsession with a certain silver haired friend, he realizes something. He's still not over him. One-Shot. Fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, they would have ended up together in the game and Kairi would have fallen off the face of the earth somewhere. And no. Not into that creepy world where you learn how to fight at the beginning of the game. I mean death. …To put it lightly.

--

"_Sora! I don't hear any cleaning going on up there!" _

_The brunette rolled his eyes. How were you supposed to hear cleaning? It's not as if it were some Olympic sport that caused such a ruckus that it had to be taken outside. It was a delicate process that required organizing while sitting on one's ass!_

"_I'm cleaning, Mom!" The boy assured the other voice, doing his best to hide his exasperation. She didn't reply to her son, so he carried on what he was doing – putting off cleaning his pigsty of a room. _

_Clothes were thrown everywhere in a haphazard decorating scheme, it looked like the room had been disheveled by storm troopers with a Nexu or two trying to rip it to bits while warding off Jedi (1). Which everyone knows is a task in its own._

_The window even had trouble providing natural light with the height of clothing. The sunlight cast upon the garments caused them to reek with that must dirty clothes always smelled like. But ironically, not all of the clothes that were thrown about were dirty. Some were just rejected outfit possibilities that couldn't seem to match any other ensemble. The neglected components were simply tossed over the shoulder while a sufficient substitute was found._

_The brunette dropped down on his bed, deciding to start with the worst of the mess and work his way nowhere. Shuffling, he made a face as he looked down to the source of his discomfort. _

_He pulled out a small black, leather bound book with a clasp, lock, and 'Journal' written in elegant golden letters on the front cover. A smile spread across his face. He hadn't seen this in forever!_

_With a newfound exuberance, Sora flipped the clasp open and ran his thumb through the pages as they whizzed by. Stopping at a random point in the book, he pulled it open fully and examined it with a concentration anyone who knew him wouldn't have thought him capable of. The aquamarine blue irises shot across the pages so quickly that they barely registered the messy scrawl and the meaning behind them._

_But then his eyes suddenly stopped and he re-read a line. _

'Today is Riku's birthday. I'm going to surprise him with a cake of my own. I know it won't be as good as his mom's is going to be, but I think he'll get it's meaning. Riku's really smart.

I can't wait!'

_The brunette gulped as memories from that day flooded back. He never ended up baking the cake, never told his silver haired friend how he felt, never even stuck out from the multitude of people that attended. _

_Sora crinkled his brow and turned to another page. _

'I'm so mad at Riku! I can't believe he let me win!! He LET me win!!! That show off jerk. He only did it because Kairi was standing right there, watching. He was only trying to impress her by letting me make a fool of myself!

Well WHATEVER. I hope they are happy together and have thousands of children who drive them insane!

I bet that will ruin that stupid red head's stupid figure.'

_The blue-eyed boy frowned. Since when had he ever wished something so mean on Kairi? It wasn't her fault Riku seemed to like her._

_This thought made Sora's frown crease his face further. He wasn't too hyped to read any more, but he (for some reason) felt compelled to at least get to the last entry._

_Skipping ahead, he thought, could shave off time and more inevitable frowning, so he did just that. Slightly tanned hands quickly turned clumps of pages together, as if fearing their contents. Regardless of how silly it was, he still felt as if the black lettering would jump right off the paper and force their way back into his memory where all of the stupid and childish antics he had repressed were kept._

_Finally, he found the last entry and let out a soft sigh. Hesitant to read it, the brunette closed his eyes before opening them once more to relive however long ago this had been written._

'I think it'll be safer if I never tell Riku I love him. I don't know what I would do if he rejected me, I think I'd die.

I over heard him talking to Kairi about something I knew nothing about. That's when I realized that I have no place in their little world. It's only big enough for the two of them and I was stupid to ever think they would make room for me.

I want to get rid of all the evidence I have that could ever point to the fact I'm in love with my best friend. It'll only end in misery and discomfort.'

_Sora sighed a second time, rubbing his head with his free hand while the other held the book open._

_He stared at the pages, but this time with a bemused look. Almost as if he found this self depreciative journal entry funny. _

_The brunette was so entranced with the apparent dark humor toward his childhood loathing that he didn't hear his door open. He was so involved with rubbing the memory from his eyes that he didn't hear the approaching of footsteps._

_He only realized he was not alone when he felt his bed shift as someone sat beside him. _

"_What's this?"_

_Aquamarine looked up to meet the most dazzling emerald eyes. _

"_My old journal," Sora heard himself answer without thinking. Before he could react in time, the silver haired teen had swiped the black leather book and kept it just out of his reach using his height advantage. "Hey! Rikuuuu! Give that back, it's not yours!"_

_The silver haired boy smirked when he read the page the third… fourth time through. "Wow, So. You really had it hard, didn't you?"_

_The brunette pouted. "You didn't make it any easier, Ri." He purposely used the nickname Kairi and he used to tease him with, getting the desired result._

_Riku narrowed his eyes slightly before remembering the entry, then threw his head back in laughter. "You can't ruin my mood now, Sora! This is too good."_

_Sora made another grab for the book, but Riku was quicker. _

_Landing a quick peck on the surprised brunette's lips, he silenced the younger very easily. _

"_Now, why don't we both put this back and get going. The party won't wait forever." Riku tried to use his reasoning voice, but he could tell by Sora's pout, it'd take a little more convincing. "So, come on, don't be like this. All of that," he motioned to the book, "is behind us now, okay?"_

_The younger sighed and nodded. "I guess." He perked up and his endearing smile found its way back onto his face. "How long will the party be going on?"_

_Riku's smile softened and he hugged the younger, drawing him nearer by wrapping an arm around Sora's small-framed shoulders. "However long you want it to be. It's your birthday party."_

_He brightened again. "Good, so that means my mom doesn't have to 'stall' while you all set up, right?"_

"_Right." _

_The two boys rose to leave the room, but Sora hesitated a moment in the middle of his room. _

_Sky blue eyes stared at the ground thoughtfully, deliberating a proper way to word his thought. Riku noticed this and lingered as well, watching the stunning specimen of a creature before him in a muted awe. _

"_When do you think we should tell my mom about… us?"_

_Riku smirked. _

"_I'd wait until after your sixteenth birthday party to tell your one and only mother that her one and only son is going out with his best friend."_

_The brunette pondered this, then nodded._

"_Yeah, I guess it can wait until after everyone leaves."_

_This made Riku's smirk only widen._

"_You know, she invited me to spend the night, So."_

--

(1) Yes. I did make a Star Wars reference. I blame my father.

_KKHTT. HEEE. LUUKEE. IIII AMM YOURR FATHAAAH. KHHTT. HEE. _

YAY. Innuendo, you guys can get it, right? I don't need to spell it out for you.

Aaaaaaaanyway, I just thought that was a cute place to end it : ]

Read and Review! (It's you guys that keep me from dying on this site altogether!)


End file.
